


Come Away With Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Laura Hale, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Post-Break Up, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After both Laura and Stiles have bad break ups, Laura decides what they need is to get away.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week: Bickering Besties.

The door bangs open so hard that Stiles jumps, almost dropping his pint of ice cream. He doesn’t, luckily. If he has to spend almost five dollars just to get his favorite honey salted caramel almond, then he’s damn well going to eat it. Especially right now.

He looks towards the entryway to see Laura walking through. She shakes her head as she looks him over. “Now I am really glad I’m here. This is pathetic.”

“Way to be sympathetic, Laura,” Stiles mutters.

“Oh I’m plenty sympathetic,” Laura says. “You’re not the only one going through a break up. Which is exactly why I’m here.”

“To veg out with me and eat ice cream?”

“Nope,” Laura wrinkles her nose. “In fact, you should get rid of that now.”

“No way,” Stiles argues. “I need it. It’s helping me.”

“What’s going to help you is getting the hell away from this place,” Laura says. “And you are not eating ice cream in my car.”

“What if I don’t want to be in your car?”

Laura smirks, “You do. You love my car. And I know for a fact you love road trips. So come on, get your ass up and get showered and packed.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but stands up. He takes his ice cream into the kitchen and puts it back into the freezer before throwing the spoon into the sink. He can get to it when he gets back from wherever the hell they’re going. Something tells him Laura isn’t about to give it away.

Half an hour later he’s showered and packed and they’re in the car, heading out of Beacon Hills. Once they’re on the open road, Stiles rolls down his window, letting the cool breeze blow across his face. It’s nice. Laura was right, he does love road trips. Especially with his best friend, as annoying as she can be sometimes. She always knows what he needs.

"We need music," Stiles says. 

Laura nods her head towards her phone, "I made a playlist."

Stiles doesn't have to ask what it's called. He spots it as soon as he opens Spotify.

** _Fuck Assholes: A Besties Road Trip Playlist_ **

"Nice," Stiles comments. 

Laura grins, "You haven't even heard what's on it yet."

"I know your taste in music," Stiles says. He hits the shuffle button and almost laughs when the first song plays. 

_ Shot through the heart  
_ _ And you're to blame_  
You give love a bad name

"I thought it was fitting," Laura says. 

"Considering our ex's slept with each other? Yeah pretty fitting."

"Whatever. We both deserve better," Laura says. "This is a no moping trip. We're going to have fun and let loose. By the end of it we won't even remember their names."

"Because the trip was that healing, or because of all the booze you plan to consume?" Stiles asks. 

Laura's fingers drum against the steering wheel as she smirks. "Both."

Stiles knows he's in for a wild ride. It always is with Laura. It's one of his favorite things about her. It's hard to stay bummed around someone as wild and alive as she is. 

They drive, with no clear destination in mind. It’s the two of them and the open road. They stop when they want to see the ocean or a city they’ve never been too, and random tourist spots like the world’s largest ball of string. Stiles finds himself forgetting all about his break up.

He realizes as they stand on top of a mountain in Tennessee, looking at the changing colors of the leaves on the trees as the sun starts to set, that this was exactly what he needed. He knows he’ll have to deal with seeing his ex when he goes back home eventually, but for now he’s content here, traveling across the country with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
